


Fun and Games

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, BDSM, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicola's been looking for a third to join her and Esta for a while now, and then Paula got transferred to her office.</p>
<p>[fem!drivers]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts).



Nicola and Esta had a nice, loving relationship. Which was why Esta was standing over her girlfriend holding a whip, dressed head to toe in black lace and velvet, complete with stockings and six inch heels, as she told Nicola what a bad girl she'd been.

They'd been together for a while now and they'd got to know each other well, likes and dislikes, and exploring some of Nicola's kinkier fantasies had become part of their routine. The first time that they'd tried it Esta had ended up giggling when she saw Nicola tied up, sniggering after each line and barely tapping her with the whip.

A blindfold was added on their second session, and Esta found it easier to say all her lines, put on a show and a tease for Nicola. She was still hesitant about striking her with the whip but, after a couple of strokes, when she saw how wet it made her, she started to whip away, pausing only to give Nicola a chance to use their safeword, but she never did.

From there each scene grew more elaborate, until it was part of their routine, Nicola's way of unwinding after a long day at the office. A few spankings here, a few toys there, until they had quite a collection of playthings stashed away under the bed.

Nicola was handcuffed to the bed; on all fours with her rear in the air, making sure that Esta had a good view of her, waiting for her to start. Esta cracked the whip against the frame of the bed, sending shivers through her body and Nicola let out a little whimper as she could feel herself getting wetter the longer that she had to wait.

The smooth leather of the whip brushed between her legs, teasing her more. Esta stood behind her, whip still trailing over her back as Esta's warm breath made her twitch as she inspected her. She ran a finger over her lips, feeling her wetness as she made an appreciative noise, no doubt sucking on her fingers so that she could taste her.

Nicola hissed as the first strike landed across her buttocks, she was still lost in the feeling of Esta's fingers on her most sensitive parts and the pain mingled with arousal as she arched her back for more.

"You've been a naughty girl, tell me what you did wrong."

"I…" Nicola tried to think what she'd done wrong, she was sure that she'd followed her usual routine. She was to get washed and dried, and then put on her stockings before lying out on the bed in position.

The stockings. She'd been in so much of a rush to get their scene underway that she'd forgotten them, and now here she was, bare legged and preparing for her punishment.

Even though the rules were arbitrary, there was something comforting about having a set of rules, knowing what was expected of her for every single minute of the session was so relaxing, just knowing that she could completely give herself over to Esta was a rush all of its own.

"I'm going to have to punish you." Esta let the whip crack on the bed again. "If you take your punishment like a good girl then, maybe, I'll let you come."

"Yes, mistress." Nicola loved having Esta in control, it made such a change to her work where she was expected to be in control all the time, and she'd often found it tiring, until she found a way to release all that stress and tension in a very fun and sexy way.

"I think ten lashes should be sufficient."

"Yes, mistress. Thank you for correcting me, mistress." Nicola felt the whip swishing through the air, Esta preparing to make contact. She took a deep breath, waiting for the sting of the whip, each hit like a little orgasm, a rush of adrenaline to soothe and calm her soul.

The first few strikes were fun, sending pleasure throughout her body as she writhed on the bed, pressing her breasts against the soft sheet as her nipples hardened. Having to wait between each strike, unable to see what Esta was up to was so arousing and by the time that the fifth strike crossed her arse, she was quivering with pleasure, her wetness dripping down her leg and she was glad that she could put on a show for Esta.

Nicola wanted to cry out in ecstasy but she wasn't to make a sound unless she was spoken to, or she needed to use her safeword.

Esta carried on whipping her until Nicola felt like she could come just from the strikes alone, her lips clamped shut as she felt the adrenaline surge through her body.

"Since you took your punishment so well, I think you deserve a reward."

Esta's nails scraped over Nicola's raw skin, sending shivers down her spine as Esta's fingers teased at her moist lips. Nicola arched her back, biting her lip as she waited for Esta to give her what she wanted, what she needed. She was so close to orgasm already, her muscles tensing as Esta's talented fingers worked away, and then Esta licked her clit, sending her spiralling into a dizzying orgasm. She panted as she gripped her restraints, delighting in every aftershock as Esta kissed her bruised skin.

"Thank you, mistress."

"You did good," Esta whispered into her ear. "You look so beautiful with my marks on you, I love seeing how wet it makes you."

Nicola felt Esta kiss at her wrists before removing the restraints, leaving the blindfold until last as Nicola blinked, waiting for Esta to put her glasses on so that the world would come back into focus for her.

Esta looked beautiful dressed up for her, and Nicola nuzzled against the soft velvet, it felt so wonderful against her sensitive skin. She cuddled in closer for a kiss, holding Nicola tight as her breathing slowed, the high of her orgasm morphing into a nice warm feeling of contentment.

"I love you." Nicola kissed the end of Esta's nose, so glad that she had someone to share her fantasies with, someone that she loved and trusted more than anything in the world.

"I love you too." Esta gave her a hug before glancing at her watch. "I've got a surprise for you."

There was a knock on the door, and Esta pulled a dressing gown around herself before scurrying to the door.

Nicola heard voices and then the door closed, she thought about getting up to see what it was but she was too comfy to move. Then Esta appeared with pizza boxes and the smell of bread and warm cheese filled the room.

"You are my goddess." Nicola was amazed every day that she had someone as wonderful as Esta in her life, and all she wanted was to spend the rest of her life with Esta.

"Anything for my beautiful angel."

Food was the perfect end to their night, Nicola cuddled in Esta's arms as she ate until she was full and sleepy.

*

Nicola had spent weeks eyeing up the cutie in her office, Paula, she'd transferred here from their Scottish office and her soft accent did things to her. She could tell from the way that Paula always found time to hang around her desk that she was interested, asking lots of questions as she tried to find out if Nicola was interested in women and if she was dating anyone, which Nicola had skirted around the truth quite a bit in regards to the latter.

She and Esta had an open relationship of sorts, they were looking to find a special someone to be their third, someone who would be open to the possibility of becoming involved in a little BDSM from time to time. The prospective third wouldn't have to do as much of it as she and Esta did, but it would be nice to have someone new to play with every now and again.

And although she'd not talked to Paula about _that_ yet, she could tell that she had a bit of a kinky side, something about the way her eyes were drawn to the leather cuffs that Nicola wore under her business suit, and the fact that she seemed interested in the stockings that Nicola flashed in front of Paula as she got up from her desk.

Nicola knew that none of these things were concrete proof that Paula had a kinky side, but they were definite signs that she was interested in her.

As Paula had approached her desk at lunchtime, Nicola knew that she had the perfect angle to invite Paula over. "Hi, are you still missing home?"

"A little bit. It's the small things that I miss, strange things that are intrinsically Scottish." Paula smiled, and Nicola rested her hand over Paula's making comforting little noises to show that she understood. "It's silly really."

"No it's not. I was the same when I left Germany, it's the stupidest things that make you homesick." Nicola saw Paula relax and she prepared to bring out the big guns. "A friend of mine managed to get Irn Bru when they were at Costco, that was one of the things that you missed, wasn't it?"

Paula's eyes lit up and Nicola knew that she was onto a home run. "Yes, you're amazing. How can I thank you?"

"You don't have to thank me. What are friends for?" Nicola grinned internally, happy that her idea had worked, although she'd be happy to do this for a friend, but she was sure that once she got Paula back to her flat they could be more than friends. "It's at my flat, it was too heavy to bring to work on the train. You could come get it tonight, I was just going to watch tv and lounge about."

"Fun Friday night you have planned." Paula had a wry smile, had she seen through Nicola's ploy. It didn't really matter if she had, they'd been flirting for a while now, and it was almost like she'd been waiting for Nicola to make a move first. "I'd love to join to you."

The train back to Nicola's flat didn't take long and the look of sheer satisfaction on Paula's face as she drank the can of Irn Bru was worth the time it took to find it.

Paula looked like a different person with her hair down and a smile on her face, rather than the stilted smile that she had in the office. Her light brown hair fell around her face in waves, still crinkled from the pleat that it was in during the day.

"You're so sweet to do this for me." Paula leant in closer as Nicola smiled, stretching out on the sofa so that their arms were touching. "I don't know how I can repay you." Paula's smile was a grin, a predator ready to make the pounce on her prey.

Nicola raised an eyebrow, and inched closer to Paula, blinking as their lips drew closer. The first kiss was electric, Paula nipping at her lips as she growled. Nicola dragged Paula on top of her, spreading her legs so that she could make room for Paula as she ran her fingers through her hair, not caring that her glasses were getting knocked as she tried to nuzzle at Paula's neck, delighting in the way the she growled as Nicola ground against her.

"Want to take this to the bedroom?" Nicola asked, and Paula nodded in reply, walking behind Nicola as they fumbled their way to the bed. She slid a hand inside her blouse and squeezed her breasts, clumsily trying to free them from her bra.

Nicola popped the buttons on her blouse, one by one, watching as Paula trailed her eyes over her. Paula followed suit, as Nicola stepped closer to kiss her way down all of Paula's exposed skin. Each gasp and moan had her feeling wetter and she slid Paula's panties down, her hand exploring her as they kissed, teeth and lips clashing as they tried to get their bodies closer.

Nicola led Paula to the bed, kissing at her breasts, worshipping them as her fingers slid inside her, gently curling until Paula arched her back, demanding more.

Paula gasped and writhed under Nicola's touch, her hands holding Nicola's head in place as she sucked on her nipples. She let her teeth graze along her hardened nipples and Paula shudder as she moaned out loud, her breathing erratic as Nicola felt her muscles tighten around her, slowing her strokes as Paula came down from her high.

Nicola curled in next to her, licking her fingers ostentatiously as Paula bit her lip before diving in for a kiss, her body still limp from her climax and Nicola stroked her back, delighting in the sparks it sent through her.

They were dozing, Paula wrapped up in Nicola's arms, playing with a stray blond curl that had fallen out of her bun during their energetic session.

"Hi honey I'm home." Esta's voice rang out through the apartment and Paula froze in fright.

"Is that your flat mate?" Paula whispered, her eyes wide as she pulled the duvet up over her breasts.

"No. That's my girlfriend. Esta."

"You have a girlfriend?" Paula leapt out of bed, flinging on her clothes quickly as Nicola tried to calm her down.

"I should have told you. We have an open relationship. I'm sorry." Nicola took Paula's hands, forcing her to look up and stop what she was doing.

It was at just that moment that Esta walked in. Paula had on just her panties and Nicola's blouse, and Nicola was still naked.

Esta came in and gave Nicola a kiss on the cheek, before turning to look at Paula who was standing with one hand holding her blouse shut as she stood blushing.

"You must be Paula. Nicola told me all about you." Esta gave Paula a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before heading to the shower.

Paula was still blinking when the sound of running water echoed around the flat. "She seems nice."

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Nicola asked, and Paula nodded.

It wasn't anywhere near as awkward as Paula thought it would be, Esta was lovely and there was no trace of jealousy or ill feelings, she was either fine with the arrangement or a very good actor, and from the way she'd got all flustered when the lasagne came out of the oven a little dark at the edges, Paula was sure that she was okay with it all.

Paula had never expected to get a date from Nicola, she was way out of her league, but now, realising that she had the option of being part of something more, of joining a stable relationship. That was more than she could ever have wished for, and she thanked her lucky stars that she'd been forced to move office, for it had all worked out well for her.

*

Weeks passed and the three of them became a nice stable trinity, Paula was glad to have friends in the city, and there was something nice about having not just one, but two people to turn to when she had a bad day, or when she needed a hug.

And there was something nice about having two girlfriends, with all the possibilities in the bedroom.

Tonight Paula was sitting on Nicola's face, thankfully she'd taken her glasses off, although Nicola wasn't going to need them with Paula up close. Esta was wearing the strap on, fucking Nicola as she kissed Paula, and Nicola loved being dominated by her two girlfriends, although she hadn't put it in that way to Paula, she thought that they were just trying a new, adventurous position in bed, which was half the truth.

Just the taste of Paula made her so wet, but the weight of her pressing down over her nose and mouth, smothering her, was so exciting, and even though she couldn't see Esta, the thought of her using her massive silicon cock to fuck her senseless had her writhing on the bed.

Paula took in the view as Esta slid inside Nicola, just watching her wield the strap-on was making her even wetter and as Nicola reached up to caress her breasts, forcing Paula to sit back down on her face. Nicola's tongue was every bit as talented as her fingers and Paula was amazed that she had the ability to coordinate while being pinned to the bed by her and Esta.

Nicola loved Esta using her breasts as somewhere to rest her hands, roughly grabbing her as she thrust away, nudging her clit each time until her begging was no longer muffled by Paula. Esta grabbed Nicola's hips, going in for one last thrust as Nicola shuddered in orgasm, holding Paula tight as she rode out her own climax, licking up her juices as they ran from her.

Paula slumped against Esta, holding her up as she angled her body so that she wasn't smothering Nicola. Esta fidgeted so that she could rest her head without her glasses getting squished and Paula held her tighter, kissing her shoulder and stroking her back as they all caught their breath. Nicola still flicking her tongue out to make Paula twitch, her hands clamped over Paula's breasts as though it was all that was keeping her upright.

Esta moved first, sliding out of Nicola as she gasped, the feeling of it being withdrawn was always a strange one, like it was slithering out of her.

Paula watched as Esta scurried to the bathroom, her fake cock swaying as she walked, and Paula eased herself off Nicola. Her legs were still shaky after such a spectacular orgasm, but she managed to curl in next to Nicola. Paula kissed her, licking into her mouth as it hung open, tasting herself from Nicola's lips.

There was the sound of running water and Nicola stretched out her whole body, arching her back off the bed as she groaned.

"That was amazing." Nicola's voice had a sleepy quality to it and she sounded like she was ready to turn in for the night, but she had to get cleaned up first.

"You're always amazing." Paula placed a kiss on Nicola's nose as Esta wandered back through, carrying three mugs of hot chocolate.

Paula felt nothing but bliss for her two girlfriends, both of them perfect goddesses who she loved, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to tell them yet, it still felt like she was just an extra in their relationship rather than an equal third. She was waiting for a sign, something that showed she was more, although she knew that Nicola and Esta had a long history together and there was no short cut for taking the time to get to know people properly.

"What's wrong?" Esta stroked at the wrinkles on Paula's head, she hadn't realised that her thoughts had made it out of her head and onto her face.

"I…" Paula shook her head, she didn't want to spoil a lovely evening with her worries.

"I've got to stop the bath running, two seconds." Esta dashed off to the bathroom, leaving Nicola to whisper sweet nothings to Paula about how incredible she was in bed, stroking her back in the hope that it would reassure her.

Once Esta was back and comfy snuggled into the other side of Nicola, she said, "Tell us everything."

Paula wasn't sure where to start, so in the end she blurted out what had been on her mind the most lately. "I love you. I love you both so much."

Nicola looked at Esta, and for a second Paula was worried that she'd crossed a line, but then Nicola said, "We love you too."

They both piled in for a hug, kissing Paula in turns as she relaxed under their touch, happy to finally feel like an equal in their relationship.

The bath was a squeeze, all of them were tall, but it was nice to have someone to wash her hair, and she returned the favour by washing Nicola's hair, her soft blonde locks that always looked perfect, no matter what she had been doing. Even after a big workout at the gym every hair was still in place, which Paula envied, but she was also amazed that Nicola was her girlfriend. And Esta was the most kind and caring soul, always there to comfort and support people, which is why she worked as a counsellor.

After they got clean, Paula made supper for them all, there was no way that Nicola would sleep soundly without a little food, and after being that energetic they could all do with something for supper.

She made cheese on toast, nothing fancy but it was the perfect combination of bread and melted cheese and even the smell of it as it cooked under the grill was satisfying. They ate on the sofa, a movie that they'd all seen before playing in the background, when Nicola started to fidget with her glasses.

Paula reached out a hand to hold Nicola's, stroking the side of it with her thumb as Esta held the other one. Nicola and Esta had talked about asking Paula if she wanted to be involved in the other side of their sex life, both were happy if Paula just wanted vanilla sex, but the idea of having Esta and Paula dominate her in the bedroom was something that Nicola was very much interested in.

No-one spoke for a long time and in the end Esta broke the silence. "Have you heard of BDSM?" she asked Paula.

"Yes." Paula's mind was reeling with the implications of it all, she'd seen a few things around the flat that might have suggested they were into things like that. She'd borrowed some clothes after sleeping over one night and seen a whip at the back of the wardrobe, and there were handcuffs in a drawer, the same place that the strap-on and other sex toys lived.

But she wasn't sure if they were unwanted joke gifts, something for a Halloween costume or left over from a previous relationship, so she hadn't mentioned them, it was something she was curious about, but it had always been a fantasy rather than a reality.

Esta compressed her lips and Nicola was looking at her with her eyes wide, pleading for her to ask. Paula wouldn't have guessed that Nicola was the sub, but it wasn't too much of a surprise after she'd been pinned down and fucked earlier.

"We've practiced it for a long time, but you don't have to join in. Things can stay as they are," Esta said, twirling her hair around her finger as she did when she was nervous.

But a little bit of Paula's mind was worried that it wasn't right to hit other people, to hurt them, even if they said that they wanted it. That was why it had always been just a fantasy for her and nothing more, she wasn't sure that the reality of it would be anywhere near as hot. "I don't want to take advantage of you," Paula said, running her hands through Nicola's hair.

"You wouldn't be taking advantage of me. I enjoy it, I love giving over control to my mistress." Nicola bit her lip when she saw Paula flinch at the word mistress. "I don't have to call you mistress. If you don't like it."

Paula wasn't sure what to think about it all, she had no doubt in her mind that Nicola and Esta's relationship was a loving one, built on trust and mutual respect. "I just wouldn't want to hurt you."

"I have a safe word, as long as you always respect that, you'll never hurt me." Nicola pulled Paula and Esta into a big hug, waiting until everyone was calmer to say, "Do you want to see all the toys?"

Nicola's smile was amazing, and Paula couldn't believe that they had more toys than the ones she'd already seen. Esta led her to a small cupboard, Paula had assumed that it would be the airing cupboard, but inside the door hung an assortment of leads and chains.

"Wow, how many dogs do you own?" Paula laughed at her own joke, and Nicola raised her hand.

"Just the one. Me." The way Nicola was so confident about being a submissive reassured Paula, she would have expected Esta to be the sub, just because she was so quiet and timid, but knowing that Nicola was never the type to let things go too far was comforting. Paula would hate to find out afterwards that she didn't enjoy it, or worse still had wanted it to stop but was too afraid to say anything.

"We would have to talk about it all, what our limits are, what you would want your limits to be, what kind of scene would work for us all." Esta licked her lips. "And we should help you do some research first."

Nicola's eyes lit up and she headed for the bedroom before returning with a handful of DVDs. That kind of research. Paula could see this turning out to be a lot of fun.

*

A month had passed and Paula had done a lot of research with Nicola and Esta, watching videos and deciding which things she was going to be happy trying. Paula was relieved when she saw Nicola and Esta's hard limits, since none of the things on that list were things that she would ever want to try. She added a couple of things that were her own hard limits, the idea of watersports didn't appeal to her and neither did gags, even though Nicola had told her that gags didn't restrict her breathing, Paula wasn't sure.

There was still time for things to change in the future and Nicola and Esta had been insistent that she only put things on the 'want to try' list that she was completely comfortable with. Just knowing that there would be a later was reassurance enough that their relationship was stable, and that there would be other chances to try things out in the future.

The first scene that they were going to try was going to be something that Nicola loved, being tied up and blindfolded, and then teased until she was on the very brink of orgasm, but she wasn't allowed to come until she was told.

They'd gone shopping so that Paula could pick out some nice lingerie to wear, and that had been fun, it had ended with Paula modelling all of it, before Nicola and Esta helped her back out of it. All the preparation had led to them having a lot of sex lately, but that was good, Paula felt like she knew all of Nicola's hot spots, how to get aroused with little more than a kiss to the right place, and how kissing her nipples was almost enough to bring her to orgasm. She'd also got to try out quite a few of the toys on Nicola, learning how she responded to each setting on the vibrator.

Just the thought of it all had Paula wet, and now that she was getting dressed in the lingerie, a plain black t-shirt dress thrown over it all so that she wouldn't get too many funny looks on the train if her coat slid open a bit, she could feel her heart rate quicken and her cheeks were flushed.

Esta let her into the flat, and once inside Paula shrugged off her coat and slipped out of her dress, leaving her trainers by the door and taking out a pair of slick red heels, making her so tall that she was going to have to watch out for doors, but it would definitely help her tower over Nicola.

Nicola was already laid out on the bed, positioned perfectly with her hands and ankles slipped through the cuffs, waiting for Paula to close them around her limbs. They had talked about leaving Nicola tied up to wait for Paula, but Esta wasn't happy with that, and Paula would have only worried about her, which would have taken away from the pleasure that she felt right now.

The sound of the front door closing meant that Esta had left for work, they'd arranged this deliberately so that Paula and Nicola could be alone, that way Paula would actually have to take control, she wouldn't have anyone else to do it for her. Nicola had already said that she would love a session where Esta and Paula dominate her, but she wanted to make sure that Paula got into the rhythm of it first.

Nicola couldn't see Paula but she smiled as she kissed each wrist and ankle before locking her into the cuffs, tucking the key into her bra so that she wouldn't lose it and the spare was sitting on the bedside table, in case of emergencies.

The safeword was the same one that Nicola and Esta used, and if they were going to end up doing this together, that was for the best. Red also seemed self-explanatory in meaning stop. Although for this first session, it was agreed that if Nicola said 'stop' that would be enough to end the session.

Paula could see her squirming on the bed as she waited for her to do something. The hairs on her arm were standing on end and she could see that her hands and feet were tensed, waiting for the first touch, the first brush of her lips.

She let her nails trail ever so gently over Nicola's pale skin, watching her writhe before ducking down to kiss every freckle, random little touches that had Nicola gasping and breathless while Paula wondered what she would do next.

The toys were all laid out on the bed around Nicola, she said that she liked to be surprised by which one got used on her, although she would have sat with Esta and decided what made up the selection earlier. Paula had never realised how much work a submissive put it, she would have assumed that whoever was doing the dominating decided everything, but now she understood, that in order for Nicola to truly let herself go, give herself over to someone and get her release, she had to make sure that everything was planned out and discussed in advance, allowing herself the freedom to truly enjoy the session.

Once Nicola was quivering just from the touch of Paula's lips on her nipples, Paula gave her a minute to catch her breath, collect herself and it gave Paula a chance to switch on some of the toys, the sound of them buzzing away made Nicola gasp, her chest heaving as she tensed up, her body twitching as the cool air caused goose bumps.

Paula walked her fingers up Nicola's leg, watching how moist she got as her fingers got ever closer to her soft, wet lips. She stopped just as the hair started to thicken, leaving Nicola whimpering as she tugged against her restraints, trying to move her body lower so that she could feel Paula against her. But Paula had moved her hands away, licking her fingers even though Nicola couldn't see her do it, but she tried to make as much noise as possible, sucking and moaning as she did it so that Nicola's mind could go into overdrive as to what would happen next.

She went back to worshipping Nicola's breasts, caressing them, sucking at the nipples as she trailed her fingers lower, brushing over her clit as she went to slide a finger in, circling her soft lips as she gently pressed in, thrusting with movements so painstakingly slow that she could feel Nicola getting wetter every second that she had to wait.

Paula curled her finger so that she was hitting that spot, making Nicola buck her hips as she clamped her lips shut so that she wouldn't say a word. Nicola was so noisy when they had vanilla sex, a stream of obscenities falling from her lips in German as she came, so it was strange to see how quiet she could be, how controlled, when she wanted to. Paula felt her muscles start to flutter, she was getting close but she wasn't going to be allowed to come yet, she wanted this to last the whole hour. That was the time limit that Nicola had placed on the session, and Paula was glad that she had something to build up to, something to stop her rushing.

"You're so well behaved, such a good girl." Paula bit her lip as she saw Nicola smile, but her smile disappeared when she slid her finger out, leaving her frowning and her brow furrowed as she waited for more.

The buzzing started again and Nicola held herself still, Paula could see the concentration as she waited for it. But she wasn't going to get it that easily, Paula let the vibrator rub over Nicola's nipples, seeing them harden as Nicola bit her lip, small gasps as she kept her breathing steady, she had such amazing control of her body.

Paula took it off after a minute, allowing the noise to fill the room, thickening the anticipation as she stroked her hand over Nicola's stomach, before trailing the vibrator under Nicola's generous breasts, knowing that it wasn't quite the same as the feeling on her nipples, but she enjoyed the teasing as much as she enjoyed the feeling of it on her sensitive skin.

Nicola's cheeks were flushed and Paula glanced at the clock on the bedside table, she'd been teasing her for over forty minutes, so it was definitely time to start working up to the grand finale. Her own panties were soaking wet and the damp material rubbed against her so beautifully as she moved, the string of the thong adding to her arousal as she sat between Nicola's legs, she wanted a good view for this last part, rather than just sitting beside her on the bed.

The restraints spread her legs wide and gave Paula easy access, she pressed the tip of the vibrator to her clit, circling it as she watched her arousal grow, her juices flowing onto the bed as she tried to spread her legs wider, but it was no use with her ankles bound.

"You're not to come until I say so." Paula kept her voice low and steady, she'd been practicing her dominatrix act for a while now, she wanted it to sound natural, and keep the atmosphere for Nicola.

"Yes, mistress."

Paula would never have thought that being called mistress would turn her on so much but hearing Nicola say it had her rocking on the bed, trying to gain more friction as she rubbed against her moist panties, bringing herself closer to orgasm as she pressed the vibrator against Nicola's lips.

Nicola was so aroused that it slid in easily, and Paula angled it so that it wasn't pressing against that spot, not yet. She was going to have to wait for it. Nicola looked obscenely gorgeous with the vibrator filling her, hands gripping at her restraints as she panted, desperately trying to control her orgasm as she quivered around it. Paula had picked it because she knew it was Nicola's favourite, it seemed to bring her to climax in no time at all, so she knew that it was taking every ounce of her self-control not to come with it inside her.

Paula let her fingers explore her velvety lips, so moist and soft, beautiful glinting in the light as she changed the angle. Nicola was getting ready for an epic climax and she was going to make a lot of mess. The first time that she'd seen Nicola ejaculate had been a complete surprise, it was something she thought was an urban myth.

Paula thought back to when Esta had made her ejaculate for the first time, feeling the excitement as it rushed out of her, splashing everywhere as she'd clenched around Esta's long fingers, Nicola holding her tight as she cried with how good it felt.

She wanted Nicola to have that feeling tonight, the rush of something that made it a special occasion, a treat, to feel her gushing in excitement as her body was consumed with pleasure. Paula felt her own orgasm wash over her, she had to take a deep breath just to keep her hand steady and now that she was satisfied, it was time for Nicola to have her reward.

"Come for me."

Nicola came on command, ejaculate spilling out of her and rushing over Paula's hand, she went rigid as she climaxed, holding her breath as Paula switched off the vibrator, leaving it in place for Nicola to clench around and prolong her orgasm. Each aftershock starting ripples throughout her muscles and Paula waited until she was limp on the bed before sliding it out.

She gave Nicola a kiss, tongue flicking over her clit and sending her one last rush of pleasure as she fished the key for the cuffs out of her bra. Paula kissed each bit of her as she freed Nicola from her restraints, leaving the blindfold until last.

The grin on Nicola's face as she blinked with the light was beautiful and she couldn't believe how good it felt to be in control. She could definitely get used to this.

A bath and lots of hugs were in order, the pizza was on its way and there was Nicola's favourite movie ready to go with plenty of blankets for them to snuggle up in. A perfect end to it all.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
